


In The Moonlight

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Moonlight, Realization, Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Moonlight bathes the world around<br/>Paradise that we have found<br/>Here among the trees and things we love..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at Hannigram. I don't know why this is coming out now but I guess I've been so deep into Hannibal that he's starting to whisper dark things into my ear :)
> 
> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

Could it be this simple?

Just to reach out and touch what he'd always wanted to. To trace that jawline that had always fascinated him, the slight stubble dancing over his fingertip.

His eyes moved over his face, peaceful in the darkness. The moonlight casting shadows. His skin seemed to glow as if the moon slowly kissed his skin.

He envied the moon at that moment.

It's light touched all the parts of Will that he wanted to touch. His fingertips itched to move over the naked flesh before him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Will's forehead, running over his eyebrow and down his cheekbone. His fingers moved on their own and captured the droplet.

Hannibal brought it up to his face, looking at it before his tongue darted to taste.

He closed his eyes, letting a quiet sigh escape his lips as he savored the taste that was Will Graham. It danced on his tongue for a second before vanishing.

His eyes slipped open a few seconds later. Will still sleeping. The moon holding him in it's loving embrace as Hannibal watched before moving into the shadows.

That's when he knew. The moonlight took what he craved and a primal pang of jealously hit him like a punch to the gut.

Will had broken thru all the barriers that Hannibal had built and held his heart in a vice grip.

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary Lyric from "Moonlight Song" by Blaze Foley


End file.
